Butterfly
by SaraSidle9
Summary: Nick and Sara. Complete.
1. Butterfly, chapter 1

**Nick was lying in his bed. He was looking at the beautiful woman lying asleep next to him. It was Sara. They had been dating for two weeks. He was happy, very happy, but he was afraid that Sara was getting board with their relationship. He also thought that she still liked Grissom. He loved Sara. He knew her for five years, and they were dating. Even thought it had only been two weeks, he knew he wanted to be with her. He heard his alarm clock go off. Sara started to stir.**

"**Hey" she said in a sleepy voice.**

"**Hey, good morning" he said.**

"**What time is it?" she asked.**

"**Uh, about 10:00" he said.**

"**Crap" she said.**

"**What, we don't go to work until 5:00 this afternoon," he said.**

"**I know, but I don't want to get up" she said.**

"**We could go back to sleep" he said.**

"**Okay, love you" she said.**

"**Me too" he said. He thought that maybe she wasn't getting board.**

**------------One Month Later------------**

"**Sar" Nick said.**

"**Yeah" she said.**

"**Do you want to go to dinner tonight?" he asked.**

"**Sure" she said going over to him. She kissed him.**

**------------**

**Two hours later, they left to go to dinner. They sat down and ate. After they ate, they started to talk.**

"**So, Sar, where is our relationship going from here?" he asked Sara.**

"**Well, Nicky, I hope it goes far I really do love you, I always have," she said, "I've known you for five years, and we've been dating for a month".**

"**I know," he said holding her hand, "I think we will last".**


	2. Butterfly, chapter 2

**Chapter 2, the real reason this story is called "Butterfly".**

**-----------**

**Recap:** **"So, Sar, where is our relationship going from here?" he asked Sara.**

"**Well, Nicky, I hope it goes far I really do love you, I always have," she said, "I've known you for five years, and we've been dating for a month".**

"**I know," he said holding her hand, "I think we will last".**

**------------**

**They went home that evening. They stayed up a little longer and then they went to sleep.**

"**Nick" Sara said.**

"**Yes, baby" he said. They were lying down, holding each other.**

"**Promise me that you won't leave me" she said, "I want to be with you forever".**

"**I won't, I love you, and I will never leave you," he said. **

"**Good" she said.**

**------------Two Months and Four Days Later------------**

**Sara had been with Nick for three months. She was going to the doctor today, because of a couple reasons. One, she missed her period. Two, she was throwing up every morning. She knew that she was pregnant, she took the test, but she was just hoping it was a bad dream. She was lying on the cold table when the doctor came in. **

"**Hey Sara" her doctor said.**

"**Hi" she said nervously.**

"**Well, Sara you are with child" her doctor said.**

"**I thought so," she said with along sigh.**

**------------**

**Sara went home. She was waiting for Nick to come home. She had butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to tell Nick, but another part of her didn't. Nick walked in the door.**

"**Hey, baby, I'm home" Nick said. The month before last, they moved in together.**

"**Hey" she said trying to put a smile on her face. She was happy that she was pregnant but she didn't know if Nick would be.**

"**What's wrong?" he asked. He always knew when something was wrong with her.**

"**A come and sit down" she said.**

"**Okay" he said and did.**

"**Nick I'm just going to come right out and say it" she said.**

"**What's wrong, Sara, you're scaring me" he said.**

"**I'm pregnant," she said. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she looked at Nick. She saw a tear run down his face.**

"**Sara" he said, "That is so great!"**

"**It is," she said confused.**

"**Yes, don't you think so?" he asked.**

"**Yeah if you do" she said, "I mean I always thought it was, but I didn't know if you would be okay with it," she said.**

"**I am, this is wonderful," he said. He hugged and kissed her.**

**------------**

**Later Nick was holding Sara and they were talking.**

"**You know I had butterflies in my stomach when I went to tell you," she said to him.**

"**Did you?" he said.**

"**Yes, I did" she said.**

"**Well did they go away?" he asked.**

"**Yes" she said.**

"**Well butterflies are beautiful, they shouldn't live in you stomach" he said.**

"**Quit being silly" she said.**

"**I'm not, you beautiful, your my butterfly" he said. And with that, he kissed her.**

**------------**

**AN: See Butterfly, "…..your my butterfly", Sara had butterflies in her stomach. Actually, I was just going to put what Nick said and that's it, but some one said that she could have butterflies in her stomach, so here you go. Hope you like it and don't think that I went into it too fast, but even if you do please, please write a review. I like to know everyone's opinion about my stories, but if you don't like it, don't read it. That is the only review I don't want.**


	3. Butterfly, chapter 3

**Nick and Sara have been together for five months now. Sara is pregnant, two months to be exact. Nick is so happy. Tonight they are going out to the park and Nick is going to ask Sara to marry him. It is Sara's favorite place. Most people wait to get married, but Nick didn't want to. He loved Sara, they were having a baby, and they had talked about marriage before Sara got pregnant.**

**------------**

"**Sara" Nick said. They were getting ready to go to the park.**

"**I'm coming Nicky" Sara said. They left and went to the park. They sat down on a blanket.**

"**So Nicky" Sara said.**

"**Yeah" Nick said.**

"**It looks like we are going to have to get a bigger house," she said rubbing her belly.**

"**Yep, looks that way" he said. **

"**Nicky, let's go swing" she said. They went over to the swings and Nick pushed Sara.**

"**This is fun, it's so pretty out tonight," she said. It was getting dark but it was still very light outside. The sky was turning purple and the sun was setting. Nick stopped swinging Sara and went around to face her.**

"**Why did you stop?" she asked. Nick got down on one knee and Sara looked confused. Nick pulled out a blue velvet box. Sara looked at Nick and then at the box. She knew what was inside before he even opened it. He did open it and inside was a big pinkish diamond ring. Sara began to cry.**

"**Sara, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" Nick asked crying a little too.**

"**Yes, yes I will," she said. Nick took the ring out and put it on her finger. He picked her up out of the swing and took her home.**

**AN: So what do you think? Hope you like it. And again if you don't like it don't read it, otherwise write me a review. : ) : ) **


	4. Butterfly, chapter 4

**Nick and Sara are getting married. Nick proposed to Sara last month. Sara is three months pregnant, and she and Nick are looking for a bigger house.**

"**Look at the one Nick" Sara said. They were looking at a paper with different houses in it. The house Sara was pointing out was a three-bedroom, two-bathroom house. It was two stories and was white. It had a fence around it too. Sara loved it.**

"**It's nice," Nick said.**

"**Just nice" she said.**

"**I like it" he said.**

"**I do to, but if you really don't like we can look at others," she said.**

"**No, I like it" he said, "It is big enough, and has a fence".**

"**I know," she said excited.**

"**And" he said, "It is away from the city".**

"**Its prefect, away from the city, but close enough that we can go to work," she said.**

"**We" he said.**

"**Yeah, we" she said.**

"**Sara your pregnant and I'll be the one working" he said.**

"**Whatever" she said.**

**------------**

**They looked at the house at an open house. No one else bought it so Nick and Sara did. Everyone helped them move in and get stuff put up.**

"**Thanks you guys" Sara said to all their friends and co-workers.**

"**Yeah, thanks" Nick said. Everyone said their goodbyes and left.**

"**Oh Nicky, I love it" she said.**

"**I love it to" he said.**

"**Come on, let's go to bed, I'm tried," she said.**

"**Okay" he said.**

**AN: Hope you liked it. If you don't like, don't read, other wise write me a review. : ) : )**


	5. Butterfly, chapter 5

Sara is now five months pregnant. She has a doctor's appointment today and Nick is going with her.

"I am so fat," she said.

"No your not, your beautiful" he said.

"No, I mean I'm really big, bigger than I'm supposed to be" she said.

"Okay whatever, it's time to go," he said and they left for the doctor's office. When they got their, they had to wait a while, but finally it was their time to go in the exam room.

"Hi Miss Sidle, but I hear it will be Stokes soon" the doctor said.

"Yeah" Sara said. She lay down on the cold table and Nick sat down next to her and held her hand.

"Well" the doctor said, "Let's get started". The doctor put the jelly on her stomach and turned on the machine. He moved the part around on her stomach. Nick and Sara looked at the screen. They saw two babies not one.

"Well, Sara that is why your so big" the doctor said, "Congratulations you are having twins".

------------

Nick and Sara were socked, but happy at the same time. They knew they would have their hands full, but they were so happy. Once they told everyone, they through Sara another baby shower. Nick and Sara were glad they bought their house. It was three bedrooms. The second bedroom would just be empty for a while, but when the twins got bigger, they would want their own bedrooms. Sara couldn't wait to have her babies in her arms, and Nick couldn't wait for them to get there either.

AN: So what do you think? I thought the twins would be a cool idea. Don't like, don't read it, other wise write me a review. : ) : )


	6. Butterfly, chapter 6

Now that Nick and Sara know that they are having twins, they are redecorating the nursery. Sara is seven months, and they found out that the babies are a girl and boy. Nick is so excited. He gets a son and a daughter. He is so sweet to Sara. He rubs her stomach and gets her everything. They have decided to get married after the twins are born.

"Nick" Sara said.

"Yeah" he said.

"Hand me that," she said.

"Okay" he said. They were finishing redecorating the nursery. Nick handed Sara the pillow she wanted.

"Thank you baby" she said.

"Your welcome, honey" he said. He went over and kissed her.

------------

"Nick" Sara said.

"Yes, baby" Nick said.

"Come here" she said.

"Okay" he said. Nick went over to her.

"Will you hold me?" she said.

"Of course I will," he said. He sat down next to her and held her.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you to" he said.

"Promise me that you will never leave," she said.

"I promise," he said.

"I can't believe that I'm having your babies," she said.

"I know, our babies are growing inside of you, it's hard to believe," he said.

"I'm so happy," she said.

"Me too" he said.

AN: So what do you think? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, you all are great! I don't think that I have had a bad review so far. But, if you don't like it, don't read it, other wise write me a review. : ) : )


	7. Butterfly, chapter 7

Sara is now nine months. Any day now, the babies will be here. Nick and Sara cannot wait. Everyone is so happy for them. Nick is so worried about Sara. He hates to leave her alone and go to work, but he knows he has to.

------------

Nick and Sara were lying in bed.

"Nick," Sara said to him.

"Yes" he said.

"I don't want you to go to work tomorrow," she said.

"I know you don't, baby, but I have to" he said.

"I'm just scared," she said.

"I know, I'm more scared than you are," he said. Sara put her and Nick's hand on her stomach.

"I can't believe that in only a few days our babies will be here," she said moving their hands around and around her stomach.

"Me ether" he said. He put his ear to her belly.

"I can hear them," he said.

"Can you?" she said.

"Yeah, one of them just kicked my ear" he said. Sara laughed.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing" she said rubbing his shaven head.

"I love you guys," he said.

"We love you," she said.

------------

The next morning Sara got up and made Nick breakfast. They hung out for the rest of the day. Then Nick had to go to work.

"Nicky" Sara whined, "I don't want you to go".

"Babe, I know, I'll be home as soon as I can," he said. Sara began to cry a little.

"Hey, your going to be fine, look Grissom said that as soon as one shift was over I could come home. I don't have to pull a double," he said.

"I know, Nicky, I'm sorry," she said wiping the tears away.

"Don't be," he said hugging her, "I got to go now".

"Okay, I love you" she said.

"I love you" he said and left.

------------

A couple of hours later Nick called Sara.

"Hey sugar" he said when she answered.

"Hey goof ball, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Missing you," he said.

"Awww, baby, I miss you to, and so does our babies" she said.

"Do they really?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, every time I talk about daddy they kick, oh there they go" she said.

"Really?" he asked again.

"Really" she said.

"Okay, well I love you guys and I'll be home soon" he said.

"We love you," she said.

"Bye baby" he said.

"Bye" she said. They hung up.

------------

Later that night Nick came home. Sara was still up.

"Hey, what are you still doing up, you know you should be sleeping, if not for you, for the babies" he said.

"Yeah, I know, but I couldn't wait until you got home" she said.

"Well, Grissom let me come home early so I could be with you guys" he said.

"Goodies" she said. She went over and kissed him.

"Come on baby, let's go to bed, you guys need to sleep" he said. They went to bed.

------------

After about four hours of sleep, Sara woke up with a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Sara" Nick said sleepily and worried, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Ohh" she said, "Wait change that I think I'm going into labor".

"Okay" Nick said jumping out of bed. He called the hospital to let them know that they were coming. Nick got the bags and they left for the hospital.

"Sar, you okay" Nick said. He was definitely speeding. They were almost to the hospital.

"Yeah, baby" she said taking his hand, "I'm fine, Ohh".

"We're almost there sugar," he said. One minute later, they pulled into the parking lot.

"Hi" the nurse said to them.

"Hi, I'm Nick Stokes and this is my fiancée Sara Sidle, and she's nine months pregnant with twins, I called earlier and told you all" Nick said in a rush.

"Okay, yes I took the call," she said. She took Sara up to the room they had waiting for her, while Nick filled out the paper work and called the team.

------------

When Nick was done with the paper work and calling the team, he went up to Sara's room. Sara wasn't in labor yet.

"Nicky" she said when she saw him.

"Sugar, how is my wonderful babies?" he said.

"They are wonderful and should be here with in the next hour" the nurse in Sara's room said.

"Great" Nick said. Nick went over and pulled the chair up close to Sara's bed.

------------

Before an hour could even go by Sara went in actual labor.

"Come on Sara, push" the doctor said. She did.

"Ahhhhhhh" she screamed.

"Come Sar" Nick encouraged.

"Yes, Sara, that's great, one more big one" the doctor said.

"I can't," she cried.

"Yes you can, baby A is almost out" the doctor said. She did one more time. The baby came out and Nick started to cry.

"Look Sara, it's our son, _our _son," Nick sobbed with joy, "What is his name?" Sara could barely get it out.

"Aidan Gage Stokes" she said.

"Come on Sara, we have to get baby B out" the doctor said. Sara pushed hard four times, before their daughter came out. As they showed Sara the baby, she pasted out. Nick started screaming.

"What's wrong with her? Sara, sugar, what's wrong? Look our girl is here" he said crying now of sadness and worry.

"We're losing her," the doctor yelled.

------------

Sara opened her eyes to beautiful sight. She was at a waterfall. There were all different kinds of beautiful exotic flowers around her and the waterfall. Suddenly her life flashed before her eyes. She saw her first Birthday, Christmas, Easter, St. Patrick's Day, Independence Day, New Year, all the good times and things, her first car, all of her fun, happy memories. Then she saw Nick. She could hear his voice.--"You're my butterfly," he said. She remembered when he said that to her. It meant a lot, for so many different reasons.

------------

Baby you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

Oh thinkin' about our younger years

There was only you and me

We were young and wild and free

Now nothing can take you away from me

We've been down that road before

But that's over now

You keep me coming back for more

Baby you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

We're in heaven

Now nothing can change what you mean to me

There's a lot that I can say

But just hold me now

Cuz our love will light the way

Baby you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

Now our dreams are coming true

Through the good times and the bad

I'll be standing there by you

We're in heaven

Love is all that I need

And I find it there in you heart

It isn't to hard to see

We're in heaven

We're in heaven

------------

"We have a pulse," One of the nurses in Sara's room said. Sara opened her eyes.

"Sara, can you hear me?" the nurse asked. Sara couldn't speak, but nodded. She didn't know what had happened, and neither did the doctors, but Sara was okay.

-----------

Nick was so worried, but angry at the same time. The doctors wouldn't let him see Sara or the babies. They just told him that they were okay. A couple of hours after Sara gave birth, the doctor came out and told Nick everything.

"Oh God, is Sara okay" Nick said when the doctor came out. He stood up to shake his hand as did the rest of the team.

"We don't know what happened to Sara," the doctor said.

"Oh God" Nick said, starting to cry.

"It's okay, she is okay" the doctor said.

"Oh" Nick said, "Can I see her? How are the babies?"

"Yes and the babies are fine, they are with her," the doctor said and told Nick the room number. Nick turned around to look at the team.

"Go Nick" Catherine said in tears.

"Yeah, and tell her we love her and those babies" Warrick said. Nick told them okay and went to Sara's room.

"Nicky" Sara said in a horse, almost gone voice.

"Shh" he said, "But tell me one thing".

"What baby" she barely said. Nick walked over to Sara and the twin's side.

"What is our beautiful daughter's name?" he asked.

"Jaydelin Olivia Stokes" she said.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" he said. Sara told Nick everything. About the waterfall, her life flashing before her eyes. Nick told her that everything was going to be okay.

------------

A week later Sara got to go home. The babies went home the night after they were born, but they kept Sara to make sure everything was okay. They told Sara and Nick that they couldn't find a reason why Sara passed out, but maybe it was because she was a first time mother and she was having twins. That she could have handled it better if it was one baby, but two was way too much, and that she was lucky she lived. Sara knew she was blessed more now than ever.

AN: So what do you think? The song I used was "Heaven" By- DJ Sammy. Hope you liked it, but if you don't like it, don't read, other wise write me a review. There will be another chapter! Merry Christmas! : ) : )


	8. Butterfly, chapter 8

AN: I've went back and redone chapter 7. I took some advice and changed it a bit. Not a hole lot, but go reread it and see what I did. Really, reread it please, for me, thanks. Now on with chapter 8. Sorry it took so long. I just went back to school and I've been busy, so here it is.

-----------

Sara is now back at home. She and the babies are doing great, but it's a little hectic at the Stokes/Sidle household. The babies are only six weeks old.

"Nick, hand me that blanket," Sara said to Nick.

"Okay" he said and gave it to her. Sara was feeding the twins, which was sometimes hard. After she fed them, they fell asleep, like always. Nick and Sara were watching them sleep.

"They are so adorable," Sara said in a whisper voice.

"I know, they are starting to get into a sleeping schedule," Nick said.

"Yeah, thank the lord," she said, "I love them, but I can wait to finally know when I can sleep".

"They are moving fast," he said.

"I know," she said. Nick kissed Sara on the fore head. Nick and Sara are glad were they have gotten. Everyone loved the twins. They are happy where they are. They can't wait until the future.

The End…maybe?

AN: So what did you think? Hope you liked it. This might be the end, I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think. Don't like it; don't read it, otherwise write me a review! : ) : )


End file.
